Karakuri
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: A two faced guild- A guild that is legal and illegal. They control Dark guilds and hunt them down if they are betrayed. The magic council can never find them. And how do you catch a Two Faced Guild? That's easy. YOU DON'T. Lucy leaves Fairy Tail fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. Really hope I don't mess it up.

* * *

Summary: Lucy's tired of being weak. So she runs off, leaving even her spirit keys behind. Everyone in Fairy Tail looks for her, but it's like she vanished into air. Then, the Grand Magic Games come around And a new guild appears, along with people from the past.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy sat on the bed in her apartment, her keys next to her. She had gotten back from a job request with Team Natsu. Ezra, Gray, and Natsu had taken out most of the crooks, while Lucy took out about four or five. Lucy sighed and fell back onto her bed.

"Well, I _am_ the weakest out of the whole team." Lucy muttered to herself. She glanced over at her keys. "If I didn't have my keys..." She trailed off, not even bothering to finish her sentence. If she didn't have her keys, she would have been worthless to Fairy Tail.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Lucy walked into the guild expecting to see Happy flying up to hug her. Instead, nobody looked at her. She looked around and saw nobody from Team Natsu was there. She walked up to Mirajane.

"Hi Mira." Lucy said, pulling out a stool to sit on. Mirajane's didn't look up.

"Mira?" Lucy asked. Mirajane looked up.

"Oh hi Lucy!" Mirajane exclaimed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Lucy replied. "But where's Natsu?" Mirajane's smile faltered.

"Oh." She chuckled nervously. "He went out to do a request with Erza and Gray."

"Without me?" Lucy felt hurt. They had _left her_ behind, while they went. Lucy masked up her anger with a smile. "Okay."

Then, she spun on her heel, and stalked out of the guild. Mira waved and went back to work.

Nobody noticed Lucy's hands were clenched so hard, that blood was dripping on the floor.

* * *

Well I finished the first chapter. It probably doesn't seem good, but give it a chance. Leave a review on your way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Yes, after a long, long time I am finally updating this. Sorry everyone who had to wait. Now, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

FandomFanaticFic- ;D

Guest- Sorry it doesn't seem good. If you tell me what I do wrong, I can improve it.

Screeching Harmony- Deal. I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this one,too.

* * *

Okay now onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 2

* * *

_Two years later..._

Lucy sat at a table in the back of her new guild, Moonlight Hunters. After she had left the Fairy Tail Guild hall, Lucy had packed her bags and left. She hadn't bothered to get rid of her guild mark. She knew it would vanish once she joined a new guild. She quietly sipped her tea while reading a book. Nobody bothered her. Until...

"Hey!" A light and bubbly voice caused Lucy to look up. A blond girl with her hair pulled back in two wild ponytails stood in front of her with two other girls on either side of her. "You're Lucy Heartfilia, right?" Lucy nodded. "Awesome!"

"Why?" Lucy questioned the girl, closing her book. This girl was bothering her.

"Well," the girl started. "You did leave Fairy Tail, and everyone there, and you didn't even bother to take off you stamp!" Lucy looked at her with a mild look of confusion on her face. "Don't you know? When you join a different guild,without getting rid of your old guilds mark, every person in the guild you left feels it. It's kind of like being stabbed with a thousand needles." The girl explained.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! By the way, I'm Kino." The girl held out her hand, her mark shining brightly. Lucy shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Kino smiled, then looked at the girl on her left. "This is Sakura." She pointed to the girl. Lucy noticed she had violet hair, and seemed to be shifting nervously on her feet. "And this." Kino pointed to the other girl. " Is Kuno. We're twins." Lucy hid her shock. The girl had jet black hair that went a little past her shoulders, her forest green eyes were intent and seemed to be analyzing Lucy's every movement.

"Hello." Kuno's voice was very controlled and mature.

"Hi." Sakura said in a voice barely above a whisper. Lucy would have told her to speak up, but the nature of the guild could always be questioned. Quiets could be mentally unstable and snap at any moment. Happy ones, like Kino, could be sadistic and torturous. It was hard to tell.

* * *

_That night..._

"Do you have it?" A cold voice chilled the Dark Guilds leader. He nodded his head, and handed an envelope to a hooded figure. They took the envelope, then turned to look at the guild leader. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." He said, smirking. "I know who you are, _Karakuri_." The figure stood there.

"I know you do."

"Which is why, I'm going to turn you into the magic council." The Leader laughed. "I'm sure they'll pay me richly for a member of the Ultimate Despair."

"I knew it." The figure sighed. The Dark Guild Leader stopped laughing. "Do you honestly think I would be this stupid?" Two figures appeared behind him. They both smiled, dangerously.

"Why are these Dark Guilds so stupid, Gale?" One figure said. When she stepped into the light, the Dark Guild Leader deduced she was a girl. A black hood covered her head, and a gray visor covered her eyes.

"I don't know, Mono." The other said.

Karakuri turned around. "Girls, you know the drill. No evidence."

"Yes Master!" The girls chanted. Then, they turned to their new victim. Removing their visors, the dark Guild leader saw something terrifying.

_The girls had no eyes._

* * *

Well, that's the end to chapter 2. In case you're confused, I'll explain some things.

Lucy's Fairy Tail Mark was replaced, and yes, everyone there felt it. It's something I came up with.

Some characters are based off actual anime characters. They'll be two-faced like a two faced guild. Kino is based off of Junko Enoshima from Dangan Ronpa. Sakura is based off of Mikan Sakura from its sequel, and Kuno is based off of Mukuro Ikusaba from Dangan Ronpa. If you don't know about it, look it up.

Ultimate Despair is,wow again, based off of the group from Dangan Ronpa. I wanted to call it something else, but the name suits it. A dark guild that can get other Dark Guild to work for them. That would have to be pretty scary.

Anyway, hope that answered some questions. If you have any more, or notice any mistakes I made, leave it in a review on your way out or pm me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I realize I've been focusing on Lucy's new life, so I'll jump back to Fairy Tail. But, Reader review responses:

* * *

Screeching Harmony- Thanks! I'm glad you like it so much. Truth be told, I'm still nervous about this specific fanfiction. I'm not sure why, though. I guess all my other ones have a lot of attention and everyone approves. This one gets follows and favorites, but I like to read what people think of it, otherwise my confidence kind of drops. I guess that's why the second chapter took so long. Sorry, I just rambled.

* * *

And now, onto the chapter!

~Chapter 3~

The Fairy Tail Guild hall was quiet. It always had been since Lucy's unknown departure. None had even known until Loke had appeared looking for her.

* * *

_"Hey!" The guild hall doors opend and Loke tore in his face full of panic. "Is Lucy here?" The guild went quiet._

_"No." Erza stood up, her expression questioning. "I was out on a job with Gray,Natsu,Happy,and Lisanna."_

_"I saw her." Mirajane said from the counter. "She came in,asking where everyone was. I answered her, and then she left._

_"Crap." Loke sat down in the nearest chair. "She left all her keys at her apartment." The celestial spirit held up the ring. Everything stopped._

_"What is going on." Macarov said as he walked down the stairs, his expression stern._

_"Luce/Lucy is gone." Erza and Natsu said at the same time. Macarov raised his eyebrows._

_"That is-" A sharp pain shot through the entire guild. Everyone clutched their marks._

_"What was that!" Natsu exclaimed,looking around._

_"Someone from this guild has removed their mark." Macarov said. "It is an old technique. One that was banned because of the dangers it posed. The fact that someone knows it is troubling. I'll have to take this to the Magic Council."_

_"Oh yeah." Loke stood up. "Some messenger was at your door. He said something about 'another one showed up.' He said You would get it."_

_Macarov's expression became fierce. "Erza," The redhead turned to him. "You will come with me. Loke, thank you for the message."_

_"No problem." Loke stood. "And let me know if you hear anything from Lucy."_

* * *

Erza was surprised at the number of people in attendance. Lamia Scale's guild leader. Blue Pegasus,along with others, and the newest one, Lilica from Moonlit Hunters stood by herself. The guild was so mysterious, no-one wanted to get close to her. If she was upset, she didn't show it. But she was the first to speak.

"Macarov, we have all interrogated the newest dark guild leader. He will not say anything though." Her eyes pierced Erza as if they were scanning her for any sign of weakness. It was unsettling.

"Alright, Lilica." Macarov said. "I will take a look." He walked into the room and closed the door. Immediately, Lilica turned to Erza.

"I see you have lost a valuable member of your family." Erza took a step back.

"How did-"

"I assure you she is safe."

"Why should I believe you?" Ezra asked,suspicious of the woman.

"I have two fortune seers in my guild." The woman laughed. "They are both accurate, and very dangerous."

"Than why didn't you-"

"Bring them? They were not needed here." Erza opened her mouth to reply, when the door opened, and Macarov walked out.

"Well?" Macarov shook his head.

"The poor soul was driven to near insanity. All he can say is 'despair'."

"That is a valuable clue." Lilica said. "We now know that someone is affiliated with a guild with despair in the name."

* * *

_As soon as everyone was gone, Karakuri leapt in like a cat. Her slick black gloves, and mask completely hid her identity._

_"Well,well, Karakuri." A calm,mocking voice came from behind her. "I thought I trained you better than that."_

_"You did Madamè." Karakuri bowed respectfully. "I just did not expect to see you here."_

_"Every guild leader was invited. Even me." The woman smiled. "Even though we are a Two faced guild we still must keep up our ruse."_

_"Of course Madamè." Karakuri stood and made her way to the window. "I shall take my leave."_

_"Good." Karakuri leapt out, and vanished._

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review on your way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 to Karakuri! I didn't expect it this early. But onto reader review responses:

* * *

Screeching Harmony- Sorry 'bout that. I always want to make my reader happy, that's why I was worried. You may like what's at the end of this.

Kea- I thought it would be easy to find out who Karakuri is based on the description of the fanfic.

* * *

Now onto the chapter! It's back to the Moonlight Hunters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 4

"Lucy!" The blonde looked up at Kino, who was bouncing up and down. "How come you always sit here, reading a book,_alone_? Don't you know anyone here." Lucy shook her head.

"No, and I don't plan to,either." Kino took a step back.

"Why?!"

"Because," Lucy yawned as she closed her book. "There's no point. I left my previous guild because too many people I was close to thought I was weak,and I just got back from a mission last night, so I wanted to relax." Lucy gestured to the empty tables surrounding her. "That's why I chose to sit here."

"Why not go upstairs to your bedroom?" Kino asked.

"I was too tired to move past this chair." Kino shrugged and pulled Lucy up.

"Too bad." She smiled. "I'm going to introduce you to everyone in this guild!"

"Wait...What!" Lucy exclaimed,loosing her composure. "_Everyone?_"

"Yep!" Kino laughed. "Sakura and Kuno are on a two day mission, so I'm bored."

"Don't get me involved in it! Go find someone else!" Kino stopped to look at her, the brightness and laughter in her eyes was replaced with a cold, dark look.

"Why not?" She asked in a low tone. "You _are _part of this guild,right?" Lucy nodded. "Then, you _should _meet everyone in this guild, _right?_" Lucy nodded again. "Good!" Kino smiled happily again. Lucy suppressed a sigh of relief.

"I'll never get used to your personality changes." She muttered. Kino looked at her.

"I won't get used to _yours_." She said. "You are scary when you have to be _her_." Lucy covered her mouth.

"Not everyone here is part of this guild, Kino." The girl nodded.

"I know." Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Then why-"

"Because it had to be said." Kino pulled Lucy. "Enough of this. Let's go meet everyone!"

* * *

That's chapter 4! Sorry if it was short. But here's an **IMPORTANT MESSAGE**! I **do not **have enough OCs to make a guild, so I am accepting any ideas. Just let me know the following:

Name-

Age-

Appearance-

Personality/Description-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Hobbies-

Abilities-

Relationships-

Some History-

Let me know in a pm or review, either or. If not, okay. Please leave a review on your way out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner. I got dragged off to see the new Avengers movie. Anyway, reader review responses:

* * *

**Screeching Harmony**\- That wasn't an Erza moment. But here's a hint. Two-faced. Remember Kino's change?

**Amazon Huntress**\- Aww, thanks sis. But you know you can just tell me in person right? I might have to change the name,too.

* * *

Okay. Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

Lucy was getting tired.

So far this blonde girl with a grip of steel had dragged her around half the guild introducing her to everyone. So far she knew there was a speed mage called Windy, a siren called Beat, and a pair of remote control twins called Riri and Conner.

Windy had bright green hair that she kept in a ponytail and the same colored eyes. She wore a tight fitting shirt that showed off her curves and shorts. She wore protective boots and socks in case she tore her shoes.

Beat had violet hair that flowed down her back. Her luminous yellow eyes made her known as the black cat, something she approved of. She wore a light purple dress with frills underneath. Her silver shoes had bows that matched the color of her dress. Due to her ability, Beat didn't rely on speed or strength like the other members, but that didn't mean she still didn't train.

Riri and Conner were most likely the most complicated to understand. Everything they did, they did together. Even their power was shared. Riri could control people into manipulating memories and emotions as well as body motions, and Conner could control abilities of other people. Both were also agile and very cunning. Anyone who crossed them, wasn't seen for awhile.

Despite how friendly they seemed, Lucy still didn't bother to get close to them. The betrayal from the others was still fresh in her mind.

"Stop worrying, Luce." Kino said, as if she was picking up on Lucy's thoughts. "Nobody here is going to hurt you."

Lucy didn't sighed, and pulled Lucy to see other people.

* * *

_"Well well." A voice snickered as Madame walked into the room, her green hair flowing behind her. "I thought you sent out your lackeys to do your jobs for you."_

_"My best agents are busy." The woman replied. "If I could, Karakuri would be here instead of me." The woman held up a knife._

_"You can't hurt me with-" The knife flew past him, embedding itself in the wall._

_"Give me what I want, now."_

* * *

Cliffhanger! Leave a review on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's chapter 6 of Karakuri! Sorry for not updating sooner, other fanfics. Anyway, reader review responses:

* * *

FandomFanaticFic- Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 6

"Do you have any other leads,Lilica?" Macarov asked the guild leader. The Magic Council had discovered another Dark guild leader, but they had been too late to get information. The guild leader could only mutter 'Despair' over and over again.

"No I do not." Lilica answered,not looking up from the novel in her hands. "All I found was this man muttering that word over and over again. If you ask me, a good lead would be that word he repeats."

"What do you think we have been doing?" Erza snapped. Lilica looked up at the redhaired girl and put her novel down.

"What do _I _think you have been doing?" Lilica repeated. "I think you have been interrogating me."

"We haven't been interrogating you." Erza said. "But, I find it suspicious that one of the two victims was found only about a mile from your guild."

"So I am now under suspicion."

"Yes." Lilica sighed.

"Alright. Which guild members do you need?"

"What?" Erza asked. She couldn't believe how easily Lilica was accepting this.

"Which Guild members do you think you need to watch?" Lilica repeated. "I have a few that you would find suspicious."

"I'll go with you after this. To your guild."

"Alright." Lilica stood and left the room.

* * *

_"Karakuri." The said person appeared._

_"Yes, Guild Leader?"_

_"Erza Scarlet is going to the Moonlit Hunters guild."_

_"So we must wait before we can strike again."_

_"Unless you wish to be discovered." Karakuri shook her head._

_"Good. Now go back and tell everyone else."_

_"Yes." And Karakuri vanished._

_Then, the guild leader turned and walked back into enemy territory._

* * *

And that is it for Chapter 6! Leave a review on your way out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Chapter 7 is up! But first, reader review responses:

* * *

**Blue Diamond19**\- Thanks! Lilith? Do you mean Lilica?

**StressNeglect**\- GMGs won't be in this one. But, they are in Crimson Empire. The world Lucy is in now is explained, just not detail for detail. OC submits are still avaeliable.

**FandomFanaticFic**\- ^-^

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 7

Erza had to say, the Moonlit Hunters had good taste. Their guild building was a three story building that was painted silver. It had a somewhat small pond near the entrance that reflected the building. On both sides of the building, there were two towers connected by a bridge.

"Beautiful,isn't it?" Lilica asked.

"Yes." Erza answered. "Although, it doesn't look like much of a guild."

"Hmm, yes." Lilica agreed. "But is seems welcoming. So, we like it."

"Speaking of, who is in your guild?" Lilica looked at her, surprised. "You never bring anyone, never talk about your guild, or offer their assistance." Erza explained.

"We do not like to interfere with decisions." Lilica turned away. "Especially if the decisions are from guilds who kick out their own members."

"What do you mean by that?" The red haired woman was starting to get annoyed with this one. "We've never kicked out anyone from our guild."

"..." Lilica didn't say anything else, but Erza could tell what she was thinking. _I don't believe that._

* * *

_"_Hey Lucy!" Kino pulled the blonde over to a nearby table and sat her down in it. "You know someone from the meeting is coming here, right?"

"Oh really?" Lucy asked, feigning interest. She had been dragged all over the guild. She did feel closer to everyone, but she still wanted some quiet time. The fact that she wasn't able to do job requests also complicated the matter. "Who is it?"

"It's..."

"Guests first,Erza."

Lucy stared in shock at the equip mage, who returned her stare.

"Lucy!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! I feel bad about this one, though. The next chapter will be Erza and Lucy meeting again.

Leave a review on your way out!

For those who want to find me on tumblr or anything like that, check my profile.


End file.
